As the basic performance of absorbent articles such as, sanitary napkins and panty liners has continued to improve with technological developments over many years, leakage after absorption of excreta such as, menstrual blood has become a less frequent occurrence than in the past. Recent developments are now directed towards absorbent articles with even higher performance, including a feel similar to underwear, and smoothness of the top sheet even after absorption of excreta such as, menstrual blood. Menstrual blood during menstruation, in particular, can also contain components of the endometrium which are highly viscous, and the top sheet should be smooth and stick-free even after absorption of such highly viscous menstrual blood. Highly viscous menstrual blood usually remains on the top sheet in the form of masses, generally leaving the user with a visually unpleasant image, and therefore from this viewpoint as well it is preferred for no highly viscous menstrual blood to remain on the top sheet.
PTL 1, for example, describes an absorbent article that includes cellulose-based hydrophilic fiber comprising one or more surfactants selected from the group consisting of sugar alkyl ethers and sugar fatty acid esters, at locations other than the skin contact surface.
Also, PTL 2 discloses an absorbent article having a polypropyleneglycol material-containing a lotion composition on the inner surface of the top sheet (the clothing side surface), the inner surface of the back sheet (the body side surface), and on the base material between the inner surface of the top sheet and the inner surface of the back sheet.
Furthermore, PTL 3 discloses an absorbent article wherein a polypropyleneglycol material-containing lotion composition is applied on the outer surface of the top sheet (body side surface).